


Laxus The Mating King

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A fairy tail rp
Relationships: LaxusxRheck
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Rheck was at the fairy tail guild hall as she was drinking some booze and hiccuped giggling at Natsu.

Sting the master of the sabertooth guild was walking around Magnolia and searched for someone.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Brb your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Laxus was next to her as he had a protective arm wrapped around her.

Aleicia was busy doing her work for the guild's finances  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck was blushing and she was wondering why his arm was around her.

Sting entered and he smirked walking over to her as he kissed her arms hugging her.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Back   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Laxus held her closer as he protected her as they were mates.

Aleicia jumped slightly as she looked at him  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck blushed still forgetting they were mates for a second as she leaned against him.

Sting smirked picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom as he wanted to mate with her.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Aleicia looked as she pushed him "You gotta earn it daddy." she said being naughty just how he liked it.

Laxus kissed her cheek then neck leaving a hickey  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck moaned softly hoping the others wouldn’t hear her.

Sting growled at that and purred asking her what he had to do to earn it.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Aleicia looked at him "What do you think, you gotta make a naughty girl a good girl."

Laxus chuckled as he looked at her "Lets go to my place, i wanna fuck you all night  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck said she lived with him and married so it was their place as she blushed.

Sting nodded as he used his gloved fingers and finger fucker her trying to make her say daddy.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Aleicia gasped as she panted "You got to try harder than that sting.

Laxus picked her up as he slapped her ass as they left "Daddy's gonna punish you  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
“Ahh daddy please my love!” Rheck squeaked out trying not to moan and say that out loud.

Sting growled and with his mouth made growling sounds he sent vibrations as he ate her pussy out.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Aleicia gasped as she moaned as she tilts her head back "Fuck!"

Laxus chuckled as they got home "Daddy's gonna tie you up and lick that clit until you beg.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Brb we’re gonna eat dinner   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Kay  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck blushed beet red at that as she rubbed his crotch through his pants.

Sting slipped his tongue into her deeply lapping at her inner walls.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hello?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Laxus looked as he slapped her ass again "Do that again and i will put you over my knee.

Aleicia gasp as she whimpered and held his hair  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
“But honey I can if I want to as your mate after all,” Rheck said squeaking and moaning as she blushed.

Sting then smirked as he tasted her juices that were her slick inner tight walls as he groped her thighs.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Aleicia fel her knees starting to get weak as she moaned and whimpered in pleasure.

Laxus chuckled "And daddy can pushish his bad girl cant he?  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
“But I’m a good girl Laxus!” Rheck said running into their house and quickly hid.

Sting laid her down on his bed as he thrusted his dick into her saying that he earned it now.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Aleicia moaned as she tilts her head back "Fuck! Daddy!." she moaned.

Laxus chuckled and followed her like a predator  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck stayed silent in their closet as she made a small squeaking sound.

Sting then grunted as he slammed deeper and rougher into her.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Aleicia tilts her head back as she moved his gloved hand to her clit "Please daddy, let me cum~"

Laxus looked before he found her "Found ya, now time for your punishment. He said tickleing her.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
No tickling plz something else plz   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Laxus looked before he found her "Found ya, now time for your punishmemt he said as he started lightly slapping her pussy  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck squeaked out and gasped as she pouted glaring up at him and sighed.

Sting shook his head saying not yet as he just started and he rammed away at her pussy.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Im headding to bed  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Night ok   
Thu at 2:04 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ill resopnd tomorrow, i didnt sleep well  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok   
Yesterday at 9:55 am  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Laxus looked at her before he moved her painties to the side and rubbed her clit slowly.

Aleicia moaned and whimpered as she tried hard not to cum, but she couldnt handle it and did any way "I-im sorry daddy.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck mewled and moaned out softly as she whimpered too while looking at him.

Sting smirked as he thrusted away vigorously and pounded deep into her core.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Brb all three of us have to go to Walmart quickly. Will be back soon   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(alright, i wont be able to rp later i got work from 5-9  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
That’s ok we’re back   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn for all three rps   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Okay my replies will be spred "Im in a battle playing wizard 102  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
*101  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Laxus chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her stomach before he moved his thumb faster.

Aleicia gasped as she moaned and clawed his shounders  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok that’s fine 

Rheck whimpered and mewled softly as she shuddered and shivered.

Sting rammed and slammed inside her harder faster and deeper grinding into her grunting.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Laxus continued as he smirked before he moved to her breasts.

Aleicia moaned as she bit his neck as she rolled her hios  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Can he suckle Rheck’s boobs? Like really say that plz?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Laxus continued as he smirked before he moved to her breasts before he cirlced his tounge around the nipple before he suck quite rough.  
Today at 10:07 am  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck was so excited and so aroused from him she moaned and whimpered softly.

Sting smirked as he bit her neck marking her as his mate as he orgasmed two times deeply into her core.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Laxus looked at her as he crawled up to kiss her softly

Aleicia moaned as she arched her back  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Can he enter Rheck please?   
Today at 10:42 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Laxus looked at her as he crawled up and kissed her softly before he slid in with a groan  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck was so aroused she kissed him and moaned arching her back.

Sting pulled out of her panting heavily as he wrapped her in his arms.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Aleicia shook lightly as she tried to relax "I cant feel my legs."

Laxus continued thrusting faster.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck shuddered and shivered in delight as she mewled softly.

Sting pulled her closer into his chest as he nuzzled her neck biting her neck.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Aleicia gasped as she felt his fangs.

Laxus thrusted faster and harder before he licked her neck before he bit down  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck whimpered and squeaked in delight as she clawed at his shoulders.

Sting fell asleep eventually as he put the covers over the both of them.

Laxus growled as he thrusted faster before he climaxed and pulled his fangs away leaving yellow scales on her neck.

Aleicia smiled softly as she kissed his cheek before she went to sleep as well  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Um too early for him to climax thrusting part plz   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Laxus growled as he thrusted faster biting a bit harder.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck was moaning and mewling out loud the neighbors probably heard her.


	2. Chapter 2

axus nods as he pulled out quickly cumming on her stonmach.  
Yesterday at 8:00 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck moaned and squeaked out as she panted and she eventually fell asleep in his arms.  
Today at 12:15 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hello XD   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hey just got out of class ill reapond when i get home  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Laxus soon fell asleep as he snored softly.

Aleicia slowly woke up from a nightmare  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
The next morning Rheck woke up and yawned stretching .

Sting woke up and he leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Laxus was still asleep as he snored softly as the blanket was covering his waist.

Aleicia looked at him and moved closer for comfort.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck kissed him all over his face as she kissed his lips rubbing his crotch.

Sting smirked stroking her cheek with his gloved hand as he kissed her lips.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Laxus groaned in his sleep as he placed his hand on his chest.

Aleicia kissed back softly as she closed her eyes  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck then smiled as she kissed his lips passionately.

Sting smirked and growled as he rubbed her crotch.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Aleicia whimpered as she rolled her hips against his fingers.

Laxus slowly kissed back.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck smiled and pulled away from him as she sighed happily.

Sting smirked and growled as he licked and bit her and suckled on her earlobe.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Aleicia whimpered as she tilts her head back "Please~"

Laxus looked at her "Mind finishing what you started." he said pointing to his bulge.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck shook her head no defiantly and stubbornly.

Sting smirked growling as he fingered her with two gloved fingers.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Laxus looked at her as his eyes narrowed "Now." he ordered.

Aleicia moaned as she whimpered.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck said no again sticking her tongue out a him as she tried to get up.

Sting groaned as his two gloved fingers worked their in deeper thrusting in and out of her.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Laxus smirked and pulled her down looking at her before he tied her hands and ankels to the bed.

Aleicia moaned as she rolled her hips faster "F-fuck!"  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck struggled not like being tied up.  
“Let me go Laxus right now!”

Sting scissored her insides rubbing and stroking her core deeply.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Laxus looked at her as he untied her wrists then ankels before he pinned her.

Aleicia moaned as she came on his now soiled gloves.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck was breathless as she inhaled and exhaled looking up at him.

Sting then pulled them out of her pulled them off and lapped up her cum spilling out of her.

Laxus kissed her neck softly.

Aleicia moaned softly "D-daddy.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck mewled and whimpered softly.

Sting suckled on her nipples slapping her but cheeks with his bare hands.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Aleicia yelped "T-that hurt." she said.

Laxus moved down to her nipples tugging them softly  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck moaned and squeaked softly as she took his cock into her mouth.

Sting smirked as he put her on her hands and knees and entered her from behind fucking her doggy style.

Aleicia gasped as she moaned loudly trying to stay up.

Laxus groaned as he rolled his head back as he played with her nipples  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck deepthroated him now and suckled and pumped on his cock very roughly.

Sting fucked and pounded his hips deep into her ass cheeks as he slapped them over and over.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Aleicia moaned as her arms gave out as she moaned louder in this new position.

Laxus groaned as he moved his hips before he pulled her mouth off. He then alined her hips with his and slammed into her  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
“Ahh Laxus please my love! Tie me up and fuck me doggy style and slap my ass cheeks too!” Rheck screamed out.

Sting gripped onto her hips good and roughly as he thrusted and slapped his hips into her more roughly and growled.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Aleicia screamed in pleasure before she squirted on the sheets and whimpered.

Laxus looked at her "Turn around for daddy." he said slapping her ass hard.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck nodded whimpering as she got onto her hands and knees for him ramming her ass cheeks against his crotch.

Sting growled as he reached her end spot and he came into her and then pulled out of her panting very heavily.

Laxus grabbed her hips as he slammed into her before he left his hand print on her ass as he groaned "So tight." 

Aleicia whimpered "D-dont stop please!~"  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck growled and grunted as she gripped onto their sheets and she arched her back up trying to keep her back end down for him.

Sting nodded and this time went and thrusted into her pussy on top of her cowboy style.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Taking a nap see you later   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Back your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Luxus soon pulled her up placing her back on his chest pounding into her.

Aleicia moaned as she rolled her hips  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Um he is supposed to be fucking her doggy style. Can you fix that?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Yeah  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Laxus soon put one hand on her shoulder and used the other to slap her ass as he was pounding into he pussy roughly   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sorry back   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Rheck screamed out his name in pure satisfaction as she whimpered and dug her toes into their bed.


End file.
